


The winner takes it all

by Sheireen2291



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheireen2291/pseuds/Sheireen2291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Regina has to deal with someone else choise. Angry and heartbroken, she shut everybody out. But Emma want her relationship back. Set after 3x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! English is not my first language, I'm sorry for every mistakes. It's my first fic in this universe, but I'm doing my best. Please, let me know if you find mistakes, or something :) Thanx for reading :)

"Uhm...Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't ask more coffee.." Emma gestured to the steaming mug the brunette had dropped in front of her.

"No, you didn't" she answered, with a smile.

"So why did you give it to me?"

"Because you two need to talk, Emma. The sooner the better."

Emma didn't need to turn around. she knew who ruby were talking about. She had seen Regina sitting in the last booth the moment she walked in the diner. She didn't meet her eyes, but these days it didn't happen often. Not because Emma didn't try, but Regina chose to completely ignore her.

"Ruby, we talked about it... She doesn't want to talk to me, I can't force her. I tried, really."

"Did you?"

Emma frowned with a questioning look on her face. "Of course I did! She doesn't even look at me! If she need to let me know something about Henry, she speaks with SNOW!" She was starting to lose her patience, because she did try. Really. A lot.

Ruby shook her head, putting her hand on Emma forearm. "You know I'm not a big fan of her, Emma, but look at her...I didn't see her like this since when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you mean?"

"Give her that coffee, Emma. Talk to her." Ruby pushed the mug into her hands, cheering her.

Emma took a deep breath. What did she have to lose? She spent two hours at her door, knocking relentlessly: giving a coffee wasn't the end of the world.

Emma reached Regina's table with few confident steps, the mug surely in her hand. She sat in front of the brunette, her face covered by a newspaper. Emma pushed the mug to her, waiting in silence.

"Sheriff Swan, I wasn't aware you were thinking about a career change."

"I'm not, Regina. I just want to talk..."

Regina didn't bother to wait. She placed some bills on the table, gathered her things and went straight to the exit. Near the counter, she turned to Ruby, like she was about saying something, but she just shook her haed before leaving the diner.

"GO!"

Emma jumped, following her.

"Regina, wait!" she grabber her by the elbow, but Regina freed herself immediately, like she was being burned.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed between her teeth. "Don't even try to come any closer. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever again". Her voice was barely above a whisper, but has the strenght of a scream.

"Regina, please...let me..."

"What, Emma? What?" the brunette was beyond angry and barely keeping control. She closed her hands into fists, repeatedly, forcing herself to stay grounded.

"Let me explain..." Emma begged, moving one hand toward her, but the queen took another step back, increasing the distance between them.

"There's nothing to say. Nothing I want to listen. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." she turned her heels, going away. Emma didn't see the tear, barely visible, running on her face.

"Ma?!" Henry's voice took her away from her thoughts.

"What, kid?" she patted the spot next to her on the couch, then brushed his hair from his face. He need an haircut, I should ask Regina...

"MA!" this time Henry made her jump on her seat, shooting in her ears. "It's the third time!" he complained, trying to keep her attention by grabbing her arm.

"You're right, I'm sorry...What were you saying?" Emma forced herself to stay focused, than she turned toward him, putting one elbow on the couch and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I said, for the third time, I don't want to go with Hook today."

Emma blinked a couple of time, a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it."

"I liked it BEFORE I had my memories back... Now he just complains about how his boat sucks and how difficult is been for him" Henry mocked Killian tragic look and his nostalgic voice "Abandon his beloved Jolly Roger."

Emma stifled her chuckle. Henry had a good point. Lately, this was the only subject with Hook, even if they're alone.

"And I don't like how he speaks about mom..." he added, looking at his hands.

Ok, this is not good. "What are you talking about, Henry?"

He was about adding something, but he stopped when they heard knowing on the door. Insistently. Henry hugged his mother, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I don't want to go, Ma. Please."

Emma soothed him, running circles on his back. "It's ok, Henry. I'll tell him you don't want to go, I promise. Do you have any other plans?"

The boy nodded, then he flew to his room.

The knocking on the door haven't stopped and Emma opened the door exasperated. And the grin Killian was sporting didn't help.

"What a wonderful surprise, luv. The mate is ready?" he had already one foot into the apartmen when Emma stopped him, keeping him at distance.

"He's not coming today. He's a little sick" Ok, that wasn't the truth, but she wasn't in the mood for giving him any other explainations. And these weren't his business, anyway.

"He seems good enough to me." Killian pointed his hook to the inside, when Henry was standing, putting something in his backpack, with his coat already on.

"Killian, I told you he's not coming. We'll talk about it another time..."

"When, Swan?" he took a step toward her, into her personal space, and put his hand on her waist. "Do you want keeping me company in this ride?"

Emma pushed him away with both hands. "Damn, Killian!" she had raised her voice enough for Henry to notice and now the boy were lookig at her with worried eyes. She dismissed his look with her hand, going outside.

"Is this a yes, Swan?" Killian was going to take another step toward and, but this time she was ready.

"Take another step and I swear I'll push you down the stairs, Hook"

The pirate seemed hurt when her said his name like a threat, but he had enough judgement and stayed quiet. "What is this about, Swan? The boy and I were good last time..."

"Henry doesn't want to come" she interrupted him, crossing the arms on her chest and glaring at him. Just like Regina would, she thought.

"Why?"

"It's not your business. He just dosn't, period."

"Is the queen, isn't she?" the look on his face went from hurt to indignant in an heartbeat.

"This is not about Regina"

"It's alwasy about her. The boy has a thing for her..."

Emma took a deep breath, the she counted to ten. "A thing? Killian, Regina is his mother."

"I thought you were."

"We both are" she said back, annoyed by the turn of the conversation. "And neither this is your business."

"It is if that...woman fills his head against me"

"Keep your voice down" Emma came closer, threatening. "Regina is his mother. Period."

"Those electric shocks weren't that strong..." he murmured under his breath, but Emma heard him anyway.

"What?"

"Nothing, luv..." the pirate tried to come closer, smiling. "Anyway..."

"I'm not gonna asking a third time. What were you talking about?"

Killian stayed silent, looking her in the eyes. But he found just a stern look on her face. "Mendell."

"And how can you know about that?"

"Come on, Swan, we moved on..."

Suddenly, something clicked in Emma's mind."O my god, you did it!" she looked at him with disgust on her face. "You knew what they're gonna do and did nothing!"

"Swan..."

"Get out."

"Emma..."

"Hook, I swear to god, if you come any closer you're gonna regret it. Get out. Now."

The pirate looked at her, hesitating. He seemed considering a last shot, but Emma's demeanor and her glaring were enough. Without another word, he turned around and went away, disappering into the stairs.

"Ma...?" Henry peeped through the door. The savior smiled at him, going with him inside.

"So, kid" he was ready: coat and scarf on, backpack on his shoulders. "What do you want to do?"

Henry seemed hesitant, fridgeting with the hem of his coat. "Well, I thought I could go to mom. She said she didn't have to work in the afteroon..."

Emma smiled. Regina did a really good job with Henry. She caressed his cheek, lifting his face. "Let's go, I'll take you there."

"Ehm..." Henry hesitated again. "There's a problem..."

"What?"

"I texted her today, but she didn't reply...While you're talking with Hook, I tried to call her, but she didn't answer at the landline and her cellphone sended me to voicemail..."

Emma frowned. Regina wouldn't ignore Henry texts. She seemed fine that morning, but they're in Storybrooke. Everything could have happened.

"Ok, Henry...that's the plan" she squatted to his eyelevel. "What do you say if I take you to the diner and then I check if Regina is at home? I'll call you the moment I see her, ok?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and flew through the door. Emma shook her head, taking the bug keys and her coat.

The golden 108 on the withe door did never seem so intimidating to her like now. The Benz were in the driveway, so Regina were home. She rang the doorbell, waiting on the porch. Few minutes passed, then she rang again. Nothing. So she tried to call her, but the cellphone went straight to voice mail and the landline rang to nothing.

Damn, Regina. Pick up the phone!

Some noises from the second floor caught her attention. Ok, Henry gave her the key in case of emergency and right now there's an emergency. She opened the door and went into the mansion.

"Regina!" she called from the foyer, hoping the brunette would answer. She looked for her in the kitchen and in the hall, but she found both empty. The car's keyes were there, so was her coat. Regina was home, for sure.

Emma went to the study, cautious. "Regina..." she cracked the door open, scanning the room. She was going to close it again when some shining caught her eyes. One heel. One perfectly polished heel were on the floor, near the couch. Emma entered slowly. On the coffee table was a bottle, almost empy. Apple cyder.

"Regina!" Emma almost shrieked, but the other woman seemed deeply asleep on the fancy couch. The cyder had helped, for sure. The blonde came closer, squatting. She hesitated, before wake her up: the pencil skirt was up, almost mid-thight, exposing part of the garter, while her shirt was wrinkled and almost open. Emma had never seen her like this...so disheveled, but she braced herself and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Regina..."she called midvoice, shooking her gently. "Regina..."

The queen blinked several times, closing tightly her eyes when the light hit them. She masseged her eyes for erasing the sleep and, maybe, soothing the pressure from her mounting headache.

Emma didn't pushed furter, waiting in silence. When Regina opened her eyes again, she zeroed on the blonde and suddenly tried to sit up, but the dizzyness stopped her.

"Easy, tiger" Emma smiled, coming closer and helping her to sit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina pushed the blonde hands away, even if her sight were blurry and her mouvements incertain.

"Henry tried to reach you and he was worried..." Emma stepped back, giving her some space for putting herself together.

"Henry is with that pirate, he have no reason for needing me" Emma noted how her words were slurred. We didnt sleep off all the cyder, your majesty.

"Henry is not with Hook...They're not gonna see each other for a while."

Even slightly drunk, Regina managed to arch perfectly one eyebrow. Emma couldn't help herself from smiling: how that woman could be so regal even drunk, she'll never know.

"What do you say if I help you? Go upstair, take a shower and some aspirin, so I can bring Henry here when you're ready."

Regina blinked again, honesly puzzled. Than she frowned again. "So you can spend the night with you handless boyfriend?"

For a moment, Emma didn't say anything. Was this the usual-Regina-sass or there was something else? jealousy, maybe? Please!

"He's not my boyfriend, he never was and never will be. Get up, now"

Regina snorted in a very unladylike manner and she didn't move. "I dont need your help, I never did and never will need." she mocked her words without even a blink.

Ok, maybe she's not so drunk.

"Regina, really, I dont know how can I say it...I'm sorry for Robin, I didn't know..."

"You would have done the same thing" Regina voice was flat, almost clinical. She tried to get up, swaying a little too much, incertain about her balance. Emma followed every move, ready to catch her.

"Even if you knew she was Marian, you would have done the same thing" Regina repeted. "It's what you heroes do." she managed somehow to make it seems an insult. "You save people from villains like me."

She tried some steps, with the arms open at her sides, catching balance. Emma stood up, following her.

"Regina, let me..."

"What? Help me? I don't think so..." she kept walking, without facing her. "If you don't mind, miss Swan, I would like you leave my home. Henry can come for dinner, if he likes"

"You know what, Regina? you're right!" Emma surpassed her, so she could face her. "If I knew, I would have done the same thing, because she didn't deserve to die. It wouldn't be fair."

"Life is not fair, Sheriff" Regina challenged her, even if her eyes were glossy. "Neither Daniel deserved to die, but here we are" she chuckled darkly. "Now, if you please..."

"Regina...I..." Emma tried to keep her there, but the brunette walked out of her range, almost falling.

"You what? Your family stripped me from my happy ending, again..."

"Come on, Regina...I spoke with Snow, she said you and Robin barely stood each other in the Enchanted Forest and now, out of nowhere, he's you happy ending?" she regretted her words the moment they flew out of her lips. Good, Emma, really.

Regina didn't say anything. She shook her head, heading to the staircase

"No, wait, I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"That's your problem, miss Swan. You never think about consequences...I had a choise" Regina's voice cracked a bit, but she stubbornly kept the tears at bay. "For once in my life I had a choise. Like I chose to run with Daniel, before your mother took him away..."

"Don't..."

Regina held up one hand, silencing her. "Don't you want to talk, miss Swan, do you? Let's talk. For all my life, I have been forced to choose something I never wantend" the brunette came closer, just a breath away from Emma face. "I spent my life paying the price of choises I didn't make. With Robin I could choose to try. Will he be my happy ending? I don't know. And now, thanks to you, I'll never know.

Emma bit her lower lip, trying to find something to say. But Regina raw honesty made her speechless.

"Good" the brunette nodded, satisfied. "I see you're out of argument. Now, if you don't mind, I have a dinner to make for Henry. You can tell him to let me know if he want to spend the night here."

Without other words, Regina headed again to the staircase.

This time, Emma didn't try to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina began to play casually with the pen between her fingers, sometimes drawing some sketches on the notepad where, theoretically, she should take notes and reminders. She hadn’t miss this side of her life in Storybrooke: the public meetings seemed endless with endless complaints. 

And stupid. Very very stupid complaints. One of the perks of monarchy was certainly the ability to dismiss these situations with a simple snap of her fingers, maybe forcing some of her advisers to listen her subjects demands. 

Citizens now, she corrected herself. 

As mayor, unfortunately, she had the dubious privilege of attending to all councils. Normally, she would have been bored, maybe even annoyed, but last few weeks had been a true torture. 

The Merry Men were definitely the worst. One of them was trying to explain why Storybrooke needed to establish a hunting reserve for turkeys. As if there were enough turkeys in Storybrooke to have an exclusive reserve. 

She tried to remember the man's name, but without success. She hadn’t spent enough time with Robin to remember all of them. And even when they were together, they had been alone, or with little Roland. 

The thought of the child made her heart sink. If she had to be honest with herself, she missed Roland more than his father. And she could not help but feel guilty. She wasn’t an expert on relationships, but she was pretty sure she shouldn’t miss Roland more than him. Robin was her soul mate, not the child. 

She wanted to snort to herself, but she didn’t. 

Appearances, Regina. Appearances. She scolded herself. And, for a moment, she shad the awful sensation of hearing her mother voice. 

She couldn’t let herself sink in these thoughts. They didn’t matter anymore. Robin didn’t matter anymore. 

Thanks to Emma Swan. 

Regina felt the bile poisoning her blood and leaving a hateful bitter taste in her mouth. A taste she knew very well. She couldn’t help herself from looking for the sheriff, who’s sitting in front of her. 

She made sure, since the election, to assign the most boring tasks to the blonde. Public councils were on top of her list. 

Emma was intently staring at something on the piece of paper (obviously empty, Regina could see it from distance) in front of her. 

At least she is not playing with the phone. 

Suddenly, as if she felt her eyes or her mental lecture, Emma raised her eyes, meeting those of the Queen. 

She smiled. Her smile seemed always so bitter and guilty, since she brough Marian to life. 

Regina forced herself to keep her expression neutral: she had already shown too much vulnerability in front of Emma Swan and she had no intention of repeating the same mistake, letting her know that her puppy expression could, in some way, soften her anger. 

Emma Swan seemed to be able to always have some effect on her. Even if it was the challenge the blonde made her feel when she arrived in town, or the uncertain friendship they had experienced on Neverland, or, again, the deep anger of the last days. 

But see her being so gulty miserable… Well, it insinuated a nagging sense of doubt that the Queen could barely hold on. 

I'm the one who is suffering! She is the cause of this mess! 

But even if she repeated it a billion times, even the Evil Queen could understand that to save one life was istinctive for the Charmings, the right thing. And Emma was undoubtedly a Charming, pros and cons included. 

Perhaps an improved version, she thought, letting a tiny hint of a smile appear due the foolness of that thought. Immediately, however, she tried to bring her lips to a less compromising expression. But she saw the glint in Emma eyes and it was enough to confirm she had been caught. 

The doors of the Council Room suddenly widened, revealing the drunken dwarf. Regina stood up, ready to throw him out, but she was held back by his terrified expression. 

"There's a snow storm," he yelled on top of his lungs. "A storm is freezing and destroying the north area, near the woods" 

Regina paled. Henry was at the playground that afternoon, near the woods. The idea of her child in danger caused by a snow storm (which, in Storybrooke, couldn’t ever be just a snow storm), set in motion her maternal instinct and she found herself next to Emma Swan before she could even think of moving. 

She grabbed the sheriff by the arm, "Henry is the playground" was the only explanation she gave her, before transporting both of them in a cloud of purple smoke. 

They found themselves in the midst of a violent and intense snowstorm. Regina instinctively tightened her grip on Emma arm. She couldn’t see more than two feet forward and the wind made difficult to speak. 

"Find Henry" she yelled "I’ll try to stop this disaster." 

With a twist of her wrist, Regina conjured one of his scarf, casting quickly a locator spell. Immediately appeared a bright blue line. "Keep him safe" 

The brunette didn’t give her the time to say anything, rushing toward where was seem to be the epicenter of the storm. 

Magical storm, she thought, feeling more and more distinctly a power source completely out of control. 

She stepped forward against the wind, trying to shield herself as much as possible from gusts of snow and ice crystals swirling around. The locator spell she had cast for Henry had pointed in the opposite direction. She let go a sigh of relief, confident that Emma would have been able to find her little prince. 

She tried to put aside her concern about Henry, focusing on the magic she was facing. It could only belong to someone very powerful, but she was not able to recognize the personal imprint. 

"DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" 

Regina stopped, turning to the right. She had to struggle before she could see a figure standing at the center of a whirlwind of snow, one hand raised towards her, ready to attack. 

"I DO NOT WANT TO HARM YOU," cried the Queen, throwing her hands up in surrender, but without complacency. Her instincts told her that the woman wasn’t really dangerous, but she certainly was not going to take any unnecessary risks. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" she asked, approaching imperceptibly. 

"ELSA, QUEEN OF ARENDELLE" 

Regina had never heard that name before, but she knew the kingdom of Arendelle. She vaguely remembered a trade agreement and a white dress that once King Leopold had forced her to wear. 

"I AM REGINA, QUEEN OF THE ENCHANTED FOREST" 

"WE ARE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST?" 

"NO, BUT IF YOU STOP THIS STORM I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Regina came up again. She could barely make out the features of the other woman face. She was young, too much for being a queen, and she was terrified. 

"I'M NOT ... I CAN’T" 

The brunette knew that indecision, that fear. The fear of those who know they have an immense power and no idea how to control it. She stepped forward, now within arm distance. 

"TAKE MY HAND, ELSA ... I CAN HELP YOU IF YOU ALLOW ME" 

A wind swirl took her aback and Regina almost lost her balance. She extendend again a hand toward Elsa, who continued to look at her with suspicion. 

"I DO NOT WANT TO HARM YOU, ELSA" she tried to reassure her. "JUST WANT TO STOP THIS STORM! MY SON IS OUT THERE AND HE COULD BE IN DANGER! "

Elsa's eyes widened, then she nodded and stepped forward. Regina held out her hand again and this time she took it, gripping it tightly. 

"I AM GOING TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR MAGIC. I WILL NOT HURT YOU, BUT IT MAY BE UNPLEASANT. TRY TO DON’T FIGHT "

It was not exactly a reassuring explanation, but it was the best description of what she was going to do. Regina took Elsa hand with both of hers, closing her eyes. She did not need much effort to get in touch with her source of power. The girl had not built any defense. 

She probably does’t know any. Rumple, however, had been particularly insistent to teach her all the ways to control others magic. 

As gently as possible, the Queen took control of the magical energy. To tame and harness that power was more difficult than she expected: she could distinctly hear the fast beating of the blonde heart. 

It was only when she felt Elsa gasping, she realized that she’s made it. She opened her eyes and, although they were still surrounded by ice and snow, the storm was over. 

"... How?" 

Regina looked at the girl's eyes for the first time: Elsa was still visibly frightened, but now the terror she had felt before seemed greatly lessened, replaced by an intense sense of relief. Regina smiled, gently squeezing the hand that Elsa didn’t releas from her grip. End she did not seem to want to do it soon. 

"I learned it a long time ago," she replied softly. "I guess you've never had the chanse to learn how control your powers" 

Elsa shook her head, looking away. "Usually my sister helps me to control them, but ..." 

"But now she’s not here," Regina completed. Elsa nodded and two tears made their way on her face, silently. 

Regina lifted her free hand to comfort her, but she was totally taken aback when the girl hugged her, literally throwing herself into her arms in tears. The grip she had on the queen neck was almost chocking, but Regina did not dare to say anything, letting her free from all those emotions. The brunette began to stroke gently her back, attempting to provide a little comfort. 

"Get away from her now!" Emma's voice startled them both. "Do not make me repeat once again: put your hands where I can see them and move away from Regina! NOW! "

The brunette turned around, seeing the Sheriff advancing with her gun ready. Immediately a circular wall of ice began to rise around them. Regina reacted quickly, blocking again the powers of Elsa with hers. 

"Sheriff, I'm fine. Now put the gun down! "

"Not until you're safe!" 

"I'm safe! Elsa is not a danger! Put the gun down! "

Emma seemed uncertain, but the Queen gave her one of her stern glances, letting her know that this was not the time for being stubburn. Without taking her eyes from the pair, Emma lowered the gun, but she didn’t put it away. 

"Henry?" 

"He’s safe. He and the other children had already left when it started ... "

Regina nodded, turning back to Elsa. She Gently pushed the girl away from her. "Elsa, she is Emma Swan. She is the sheriff of this town. She is not a threat "

Elsa nodded, leaving her arms. She seemed to have regained a good amount of control on her powers since the ice was gradually disappearing. 

"I'm sorry for this mess" she said, playing nervously with her hands. 

"It was not your intention, Elsa. Don’t worry. "

"Why are you here in Storybrooke? 'Said Emma, abruptly. 

"I do not ... I don’t know ..." 

"What do you mean you don’t know?" Pressed the sheriff. 

"Miss Swan, maybe this is not the right time for questioning, don’t you think?" Her tone left little room for complaint, but Emma did not seem willing to back down. 

"Regina, I don’t care if this is the appropriate time, we need to know what the hell she’s doing here!" 

"Language, Sheriff! Elsa is the queen of a kingdom not far from the Enchanted Forest "

Emma sighed, getting a new stern glance from the mayor. "As if we needed another damn monarch around ... It doesn’t change the fact we don’t know why she’s here and what the heck she wants!" 

"Ver well, Sheriff. Since you seem so invested about questioning her, you can do it when you have a warrant! "

"Regina, I hope you're kidding!" 

"No, I'm perfectly serious. Until then, I'll be more than happy to assume the full responsibility for this situation"

Emma blinked, completely puzzled. 

"Elsa, have you ever used the transport with magic?" Regina was using her reassuring tone, the one she often used with Henry. 

Elsa shook her head. 

"It can be a bit rough the first few times, but nothing terrible," she smiled, before turning to Emma. "Miss Swan, be sure that Henry call me as soon as possible." 

Then the quuen disappeared in the characteristic purple cloud. 

 

A week had passed since the last time Emma was able to talk to Regina for something that did not concern the Sheriff's office. And even in those circumstances, the Queen was very brief, immediately cutting off any attempt at conversation on that evening. 

Not to mention all the 'Elsa mess', as she had begun to call it in her head. Really, the last thing she needed was to have to deal with the desperate search of Elsa younger sister, but apparently her father had known her in the past and he owned her. Or something like that. 

And she was stuck. Ok, maybe it was not the worst thing in the world. Find people was a little 'specialty’ of her family. 

She can find maybe everybody, but in this world, not somewhere in the universe! 

Mary-Margaret was saying something, probably about the absurd idea to accompany her to buy something for Neal (ahe hated having to call his brother with that name), but Emma just couldn’t concentrate. To be honest, she wasn’t even trying. Emma saw the Queen Mercedes parked outside the 'mall' (or rather, the version that Storybrooke had of a mall) and since then she had done anything else but scanning the faces around them. 

To avoid Regina, she said. But she was more than aware she didn’t want to avoid he. Emma was trying to meet her. She hoped the presence of Snow and Neal was enough to hold Regina with them, even if for a few seconds. She didn’t need much more to understand if she was so well as she said. 

Henry seemed less worried recently, especially after the Queen had offered to Elsa one of her guest rooms. In her house. 

Ok, maybe Emma hatred was a bit too much, but what they really knew about this queen of Arendelle? She seemed to like to unleash snow monsters into the town. Snow monsters snow that did a lot of damage and had turned her week in a living hell, made of complaints and paperwork. 

Regina seemed to believe her. The least Emma could do was give her the benefit of the doubt. Even if she did not like. Not a bit. 

"EMMA!" 

"What?" The blonde snapped, immediately regretting her harsh tone when she saw the puzzled expression of her mother. "Sorry, I was distracted ..." 

"I noticed" Snow seemed to soften a bit "Is there something wrong?" 

Emma almost laughed in her face. "Apart of Regina hosting a possible threat in her house and refusing to talk to me? No, absolutely nothing wrong "

"Emma, Regina is perfectly capable of defending herself, and honestly, I trust her judgment. Until now Elsa has not done anything dangerous ... "

"I'm sorry but I do not exactly trust your instincts on the subject ... Have I to remind you that you chose Zelena as midwife?" 

"I'm not asking you to trust my judgment, but Regina’s" 

Emma raised her hands in surrender. At least for now, she would let it pass: arguing with Snow optimism could be really exhausting. ‘Okay, okay. Weren’t we here for shopping?’

Snow nodded enthusiastically, literally dragging her in a store by the wrist. Emma looked around, frowning: it felt more like the kind of shop where the Queen could buy something, certainly not Mary-Margaret ... 

Emma turned, immediately recognizing the mayor laughter. She was about to ask for further explanation to her mother, since the situation seemed anything but a coincidence, but Snow was already gone, Neal asleep in her arms, toward the dressing rooms and Emma had no choice but to follow. 

Of all the things she would expect to see, Regina in personal shopper version was the last on her list. Snow squeaked something in the direction of the person in the dressing room, while the Queen watched the scene with her characteristic smile of satisfaction. The brunette was probably still in her'office' clothes, but she must have taken off the blazer, since she was wearing a white shirt, impeccably modeled on her body, with his sleeves rolled up carefully, just above the elbows, a black pencil skirt, just above the knee, and her high heels. Louboutin, judging from the red sole. 

Since when you know anything about these things? Mah... 

"Elsa, you're beautiful!" Her mother voice distracted her, making her turn toward the girl, now just out of the dressing room. 

Elsa bowed slightly, adjusting the cuffs of the shirt she was wearing, even though they were already perfectly in place. 

"Wait, let me help you" the Queen approached her, making her turn and smoothing some folds of white fabric that flowed in a disorderly way from the edge of her pants. The queen leaned down slightly, whispering something in her ear. Something Emma could not catch. 

"You look great, isn’t she, Emma?" 

The Sheriff turned to Mary-Margaret, smiling, even if her attention was still focused mainly on the queen hands, protectively resting on both sides of Elsa waist. 

"Sure ..." she forced herself to say. Elsa was actually quite beautiful in that blue suit. Much more comfortable cloak, she thought. 

"Thank you, Emma. I am not yet very comfortable with these clothes ... "

"Nonsense, Elsa' said the Queen, lifting her face to the mirror of the dressing room. "Look at yourself" 

The smile Regina was giving to a perfect stranger so naturally made the savior tremble with rage. 

She never smiled like that for me... 

She shook her head, trying to hold off those thoughts. It was not the time for have stupid fits of jealousy. 

Jealousy? 

She was jealous of Regina? Do not be stupid, Emma. You are not jealous of Regina. 

You are jealous of Elsa. 

Emma's eyes widened. She was jealous of Elsa. 

Without saying anything, she turned, leaving the store. 

I'm jealous. 

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Sorry for the long wait…I’ve been busy with law school, etc etc… But here I am  I’ve proof read this chapter, I hope I didn’t miss anything. I’ll send it to my beta very soon, so I’ll correct every mistake later this week. Again, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

"Emma" David's voice interrupted the Savior thoughts erumpting from the radio in the patrol car. Emma quickly activated the speakerphone.

"Mary Margaret finished clean diapers?" David had called at least four times that week, each time for a different emergency: diapers, talc, cream .... She had reached the point where stay away from the apartment and that child really seemed impossible.

"No, Emma, I didn’t call for that. There was a report "

"Report? For what? "

There was a long moment of silence. "Magic. From Zelena’s farm "

Emma frowned. That house was uninhabited since Zelena’s death and she couldn’t think of anyone who would have the courage to take possession. Is that possible...?

"Who reported it?"

"One of the Merry Men. He was hunting in the woods and saw something. "

"I'll check it. I'll keep you updated. "Emma didn’t wait the answer, closing the communication and pushing her foot firmly on the accelerator. She really hoped that it was just a false alarm and she shouln’t have to deal with the next crazyness. It had been a busy week with Elsa and all. Then there was always her situation with the Queen, which was far from resolved.

Damn....

 

"Stay focused, Elsa" Regina kept a calming tone of voice, although she had noticed the first flakes of snow around them. They were not as intense as the last time, but they were enough to alarm the public.

"Close your eyes and follow my voice," she saw the girl execute her commands before starting again. "Well. The fire is not much different from the ice: it is elemental magic, you can control them both just fine "

Elsa nodded, keeping her eyes closed and she noted with satisfaction as the Queen ' private snowfall' began to thin out. She brought her palms out between the, creating a fireball.

"Do not open your eyes. You must feel the heat, see it with magic, not with the eyes "

The girl took a deep breath, barely lifting her hands. Regina immediately caught the change as soon as the powers of Elsa began to meet hers. They had a light touch, gentle, hesitant. It was evident that no one had ever bothered to explain how to handle the magic without being completely terrified. What she had done so far was pure instinct and fear, with consequences far from pleasant for her as for others.

Regina waited she gain a bit more security and she couldn’t hold back a smile when she began to see the blue veins in the flames.

"Perfect, Elsa. Now I want you to extinguish the fire" As soon as she finished the sentence, she felt Elsa magic bluring up and starting to retreat. Regina frowned, but said nothing, letting the girl manage her power by herself.

Elsa tried to keep her eyes closed, but it was terribly difficult. Sure, she had felt the fire and it had benn fun 'to feel it' with magic, but turn it off? No, she wasn’t sure she could do so. Besides Regina had practiced magic for years and she was incredibly powerful, surely Elsa would never be able to extinguish hers flames. No, she could not do it ... But she did not even want to disappoint Regina. Elsa tried to calm down, breathing more slowly.

Until then Regina had done nothing but help and the least she could do as she was told and extinguish the flames. She could not fail ... not again ... Her magic had caused too many problems. Her magic had unleashed a snow monster last time, what could now guaranteed that it’s not going to happennow? She forced herself to breathe slowly, but doubts began to haunt her mind fast, too fast ...

"Elsa, it is critical you manage to control your powers" Regina tried to maintain her concentration, but after a few minutes the snow covered the ground around them for several feet, while the flames continued to flicker, undisturbed.

"I can’t," the queen of Arendelle seemed little more than a child in the throes of a terrible tantrum. But, perhaps, Regina thought, she was really just a child. Probably too young to rule, and definitely too young to have to deal with power like that.

"Elsa, listen ..." she approached slowly, after having extinguished the flames, and she put both hands on the younger womans shoulders. "Look at me" Regina waited Elsa opened her eyes "You have to control your power if you really want to be able to use it for good"

Elsa looked away, although her body pushed automatically to Regina, seeking solace in that slightest touch. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she bit her lip to hold them.

"What is worth my power if I’m not able to protect the people I love? Until now my magic had hurt everyone..." She thought about parents, Anna, what happened to Arendelle ... The snow began to fall more copious.

Regina stayed silent. She asked the same question too many times. Daniel, Henry, even Cora ... how many people had she loved without being able to do anything to protect them, despite her magic? How many people had she destroyed because of her magic? Maybe she was not totally responsible for Daniel death, but she was certainly powerful enough to prevent Henry from being kidnapped and she should have to be able to undestand Snow couldn’t. And then ... And Emma… and Robin…and Marian ... ...

Regina shook her head, before those thoughts took control of hmind. She couldn’t be overwhelmed by that, not again. Elsa noticed the look in the queen eyes had obscured beyond the normal veil of sadness that seemed to always cover them ... It was the first time she was able to observe them so closely and, in the light of late afternoon, they had assumed a particular tone, an intense shade of hazelnut so mesmerizing…

Elsa didn’t know her story, at least not entirely, but she could not help but feel guilty: it was clear that her words had awakened something deeply painful ...

She put her hand on Regina darker one, still on her shoulder, trying to comfort her instinctively, even without knowing from what.

The woman seemed miles away, lost in thought, and Elsa knew all too well the feeling of not being able to deal emotions, her own as the other’s.

"Regina?" See called shyly, smiling when the woman's eyes returned to focus on her. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong," she hesitated, looking again for her eyes. "It was not my intention ..."

Regina smiled, though not without effort. Elsa had already seen that strained smile, too stretched for not being painfull, so different from the one she reserved for Henry.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Elsa. You didn’t say anything wrong ... "

Regina moved her hand so she can squeez hers, palm to palm.

"I know what it means to fight with something inside of you that seems impossible to control" Regina squeezed a bit stronger, in part to reassure the girl, in part to keep herself anchored.

"And I also know what it means to feel powerless, despite the magic" she lifted the other palm, pushing a strand of blond hair, putting it behind the ear. "But if you let your power control you, everything will be futile" Her touch became braver, fully caressing the younger woman cheek.

"You will not stop suffering" If the Queen realized Elsa was gradually approaching, she did nothing to prevent it. "Neither you can use your gift for those you love."

Elsa was so close she could smell her perfume and, perhaps, even the warmth of her breath. Elsa was trembling, but not from the cold, although now the snow was around them for several yards.

Regina smiled, less forced this time "You will be slave of your own fear ..." while she was caressing her cheekbone with her thumb, Elsa could not help but close eyes slightly, leaning in that contact. "We will find Anna, don’t worry ..."

Elsa looked back at her, smiling slightly. Regina returned her smile and Elsa could not help but get closer. Enough, this time, to feel distinctly the breath of the woman on her lips "Regina..."

"What's going on here?" Emma voice made Elsa turn abruptly, moving away from Regina as if she had been burned.

"Sheriff Swan, always a pleasure ... To what do I own the pleasur of your presence?" The Queen asked, turning to her, almost shielding Elsa with her body.

Emma came close, looking skeptically at snow on the ground, while forcing herself to ignore what she had almost seen. "Snow, really?"

Regina took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "There is a reason for your visit, sheriff, or you simply decided to spend the town taxes bothering me?"

"I got a call about magical activities near Zelena farm... I have to check the situation"

"Check what? That my sister had not come back from the grave? Or perhaps you hoped to find your almost-husband and flying monkey? In both cases, I fear you will be disappointed "

Elsa looked at the war of glances between the two, trying to take a step back. She realized only then the Queen had not left the hand, maintaining, however, a solid grip, protective enough to reassure her without, however, force her to stay still.

Emma snorted. "Have you always to be that way ..."

"What way, sheriff? Honest? "

"A bitch"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Can’t you do any better, Sheriff? No need to find euphemisms. It isn’t the first time you make known your opinion about me "

"Come on, Regina, you know what I mean ..."

Regina raised her free hand, halting her immediately. "Forget it ... In any case, as you can see, there is no'bad' magical activity. Elsa can confirm I was simply trying to teach her how to control her powers. "

"Really? To me it seemed more ... "Emma could not refrain her words, and judging from Regina amused smile, even a slight undertone of jealousy.

"No, Emma ... I assure you we were just trying to control my magic. I don’t want to unleash another snow monster" Elsa said, but none of the two women turned in her direction. Elsa blinked, her eyes moving between the two, trying to understand what was actually happening.

"Heard, sheriff? Only magic lessons "

"I remember them a little different, Regina..."

"Maybe because now I have a better student"

Elsa could not help but blush slightly. Regina had rarely complimented her and hearing them was always pleasant .... "Really? I did not know you taught other people ... " she said immediately, before Emma could add anything.

Regina turned to the girl, looking at her with sincere sweetness. "Absolutely, Elsa. My experience is not particularly large, but I think to be able to give the right value and appreciation to a talent like yours "

Elsa's smile was so bright to infect Regina, despite Emma was still there. For a moment both quuens seemed to forget her presence, at least until the sheriff cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Perfect, even if this little picture is very romantic" Emma crossed her arms, in her typical defensive position "I think it would be better if you take your 'magic lessons' in a more private place..."

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest? Perhaps my garden?"

"Do you rear that your pupil is gonna ruin your roses, Regina?"

"Absolutely not. But, unlike you, sheriff, I prefer to avoid to bringing a snowstorm or any other accident, which might, occur in the middle of my city, where the could, at best, create a crisis of collective panic "

Emma bit her lip, remaining silent. Regina was right... As always.

"Well, sheriff. Now, if you had finished with your accusations, we have something to accomplish." Regina turned to Elsa. "Or would you rather go home and starting again tomorrow?"

Emma looked closely at the two women in front of her. Normally she would have consider Regina behavior maternal, but there was no maternal feeling flowing there when she had arrived. And Elsa was undeniably attractive in those 'modern' clothes. It was evident Regina had had some influence in the choice, judging by the refined cut of her blue trousers and coat. But Elsa was a queen, probably accustomed to elegance.

Just as Regina.

"Perhaps it would be better to resume tomorrow. It's getting dark and you told me you wanted to be home early to prepare to Henry that thing..." Elsa tried to remember the exact word Regina used, but she didn’t succeed, and the brunette could not help but find adorable the way she frowned in concentration.

"Lasagne" she said, winking. "I promised Henry my lasagna. I hope you like a slightly spicy touch" she added, getting rid of the snow around them with a fluid motion of the wrist.

"Sheriff, your presence is no longer needed, since we're going home," she said to Emma, walking toward the Mercedes, Elsa promptly beside her.

"Bye Emma" the girl said, raising her hand elegantly, and the blonde would only reply with a nod of the head.

Emma watched them get away without saying a word. She could’nt help but snort snort when she saw Regina opening the passenger door and closing it after making sure that Elsa had fastened her belt.

The Mercedes pulled away quickly, disappearing along route to the city, leaving Emma alone with a strange bitterness, that, despite her efforts, she could neither understand nor get rid of.

Walking back to the patrol car car on patrol, Emma could not help but imagine Regina in the kitchen, apron tied tightly at her waist, busy with cooking her infamous lasagna (which, honestly, was one of the best things she had ever eaten), while Henry set the table.

She even imagined Elsa, with hier puppy dog eyes, intently watching the brunette, with that look of absolute wonder she had whenever Regina... well, even when Regina was just breathing! Ok, Regina could be extraordinary in anything, but that girl really had to keep helself on check.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, really. I have no excuses. As always, let me know if I missed some mistakes. Oh, I know nothing about future reading and all that kind of thing, so I researched a litte and used the notions for my story. If there’re some inaccuracy, I’m sorry :) feel free to let me know how I could correct them.   
> Again, sorry for the wait. I hope the update was worth it.   
> Mhuaw from Italy

“Miss Swan?”  
  
Regina had no idea about what could have brought Emma Swan on her doorstep. _At 1 in the morning._  
  
“Can I come in?” The sheriff had a deadly serious expression on her face, so Regina stepped aside, letting her in.  
  
“The Snow Queen is here?”  
  
“Elsa is Queen of Arendell, she's not…”  
  
“Is she here?” Emma insisted, her voice becoming rapidly angry.  
  
Regina frowned. “I can't see how this could concern you, miss Swan. This was still my house last time I checked. And yes, Elsa is here” she crossed her arms, on defense.  
  
The blond narrowed her eyes, concentrating, as if she was weighting her chances. “You shouldn't keep a stranger in your house, Regina…”  
  
“For the Heaven sake, Swan!” Regina snapped. “Elsa is been here since two months e she didn't anything to hurt anyone,”  
  
“But she could…”  
  
“NO” the Queen stopped her words immediately. “I'm not letting you speak about her in this way! Elsa dint anything to deserve that. Now, if you haven't anything else to say, you could show yourself out!”  
  
The brunette turned away, heading toward the staircase, without another word.  
  
She nearly jumped when she felt a grip in the crook of her elbow. She jerked away Emma's hand and the movement made Emma nearly fell on the floor.  
  
 _Is she drunk?_ The through barely touched her mind, but, drunk or not, she had no intention of let this go.  
  
“Regina, I….”  
  
“You what, Emma? Please, enlighten me, because I really can't see what you're trying to accomplish here!” she hissed, careful to not raise her voice. Elsa was sleeping upstairs and the last thing she needed was hate to explain to the why the Sheriff was in her house in e middle of the night. Drunk.  
  
“I should protect you…” she murmured, the Knight card clearly in her head.  
  
Regina laughed fully, but her laugh was so hollow that even Emma could feel its sour aftertaste.  
  
“Protect me?” She mocked her, stepping toward the blonde. “Don't you, Saviour, that Evil Queens don't need protection?”  
  
Regina was close enough she could taste her breath. Alcohol _, indeed._ “Or you're too drunk to remember it.”  
  
Emma bit her lower lip. “Don't say that….”  
  
“No?” The brunette voic was dripping sarcasm. “What should I say instead?”  
  
 _You shouldn't say anything at all,_ she said to herself. _Poof her at home e put an end to this charade._ But she did not.  
  
“I don't need you pity, Swan” she added after some silent second when the blonde seemed lost in her mind, her gaze fixed somewhere on the floor. “I'm not you're responsibility, neither you're newer pity case.”  
  
Emma rose her eyes, with a light Regina had never seen. And, for a moment, that light enchanted and terrified her.  
  
“You're not a pity case…” the Sheriff stepped forward, without breaking eye contact. “You're Regina. The Mayor of Storybrooke. Henry's mother”  
  
For a moment, Regina felt a lump in her throat, but she made herself shallow it. Emma was now so close she could see the blue shades in her eyes. Eyes that were burning with something she wasn't brave enough for putting a name on.  
  
“You're the women whom I own ten years of wonderful memories” Emma's voice was barely a whisper, low and soft. She lifted gently one hand, grazing with hesitation a strand of dark hair, without, however, touching her face.  
  
“You're my best memories” she confessed, moving forward her palm, until it made contact with her skin. “You're the first face I saw after I drank the memory potion in New York…”  
  
Regina stepped away, overwhelmed by her words. For a moment she let herself be warmed up by them, but her rational self was quick remembering her that woman was Emma Swan, the Saviour. And even if those words were able to make a crack in her own defenses wall, she couldn't give her the benefit of doubt.  
  
“Go away, miss Swan” she said, putting physical distance between herself and what was happening.  
  
“Regina…”  
  
“No Regina me. For once in your life, Emma, do as I said!”  
  
Emma tried to became closer. “Please…” Her eyes were covered with a layer of tears and Regina hesitated. Just for a moment, but it was enough.  
  
Emma cupped her face between her hands, pressing her lips on the brunette’s.  
   
  
Earlier, that night…  
  
 _“You know, from how you're looking that beer, it seems it killed your pup”_  
  
 _“Not tonight, Ruby. Not tonight” Emma had every intention to enjoy that damned beer alone and Ruby’s bright smile was bothered her. Because there was no reason to smile._  
  
 _The girl sat in front of her, no intimidated at all by her mood._  
  
 _“Come on, split it out”_  
  
 _Emma glared at her, before taking a sip_  
  
 _“Do I have to beg? Ok…” Ruby rose her harm, indicating to the barman to bring them something._  
  
 _“Ruby, I don't want to come home drunk…”_  
  
 _“Hook is waiting for you?” The brunette looked at her in a suggesting manner and Emma couldn't hide a grimace._  
  
 _The ware wolf  crossed her arms, leaning back on the boot. “You’re making me worried, you know?”_  
  
 _The sherif put her hands trough her hairs, avoiding eye contact._  
  
 _“Hey…” Ruby put one hand on her forearm. “I was kidding about Hook, you know?” She smiled. “If you don't want to talk, it’s ok. But if you change your mind, you know where I am”._  
  
 _“I know, Rubs. I know…”_  
  
 _They stayed silent, until a waitress brought to them some red shots._  
  
 _Emma couldn't help but laugh. “Blood shot, Ruby? Really?”_  
  
 _The woman winked, bottoming up the first shot. “I'm a ware wolf, my dear”_  
  
   
 _Ruby was laughing for something Emma couldn't remember, even if she tried. The sheriff seemed considering to call it a night before she could do something stupid. But maybe it was too late._  
  
 _"Do you know what I really don’t understand, Rubs?" She asked, interrupting the glir laughter, who went from silly to serious in less than a second._  
  
 _"I can not understand why she don’t want to let me explain..."_  
  
 _"Emma, darling, you have to be a bit more clear than this"_  
  
 _"Regina"_  
  
 _The name of the Queen was enogh for Ruby to do the maths._ That’s it _.  "What do you mean?"_  
  
 _"How could I know that a random prisoner was Lady-Damn-Marian!" Yelled the blonde._  
  
 _"Emma, lower your voice a little, please..."_  
  
 _"Of all the people I could have met in that fucking dungeon, she had to be the not-yet-dead wife of her 'soul mate'? What were the chances? "_  
  
 _The sheriff looked into her eyes, silent._  
  
 _"Oh, you really want an answer!"_ Maybe youìve had one too much tonight too, Ruby _, she to herself. "Emma, when the fate is concerned, it really doen’t matter. Regina is hard as nails, she’ll move on, sooner or later"_  
  
 _"She already did. With Elsa "_  
  
 _"WHAT?" The brunette nearly jumped out of her chair._  
  
 _"Come on, haven’t you seen them tonight at Granny’s? All lovey-dovey and sweet eyes?"_  
  
 _Ruby shook her head._  
  
 _"And Henry was beaming when the Snow Queen made snow on his head ... And do you know what she did?" Emma took a break to buttom up another shot. "She laughed, Ruby! If I had done such a thing, she would have roasted me. With fireballs "she slammed her fist on the table, making tinkling the empty glasses._  
  
 _Ruby suddenly smiled. "I know what you need"_  
  
 _"Rubs, are you even listening me?"_  
  
 _"Yes, Emma, but you’re complaining about Regina since forever. At first, there was the Marian thing, then her not-too-kind comments about Hook and now Elsa. You " she pointed her forefinger between her eyes "You need to distract youreself! I'm going to read yuor future! "_  
  
 _Emma raised her eyebrow and Ruby marveled at how similar she was to Regina. "I took an online course" she went serarching in her bag head first, pulling out a deck of divination cards._  
  
 _"Ruby, really ..."_  
  
 _"Silence, Miss Swan," the brunette interrupted, mimicing the Evil Queen thoaty and sexy voice._  
  
 _Emma immediately fell silent, almost automatically, and Ruby couldn’t help but laugh in her face._  
  
 _"You're not funny ..." Emma threw her another dirty look. Again, to no avail._  
  
 _"You should have seen your face, Emma" taking a few deep breaths, the brunette began to arrange the cards in groups of three. She also explained to the Sheriff the meaning of each of them, but the blond attention span was far beyond gone after the sixth glass. And I drank at least as many after._  
  
 _"Oh, The Lovers!" Ruby cryed out, interrupting her thoughts. "There’re news for you about love, my dear princess"_  
  
 _"I hate when you call me that"_  
  
 _Ruby shrugged, turning another card. "The Knight, how originale. I should have expected it. After all, you're the White Knight ... "_  
  
 _Emma nodded, pretending to understand what she meant._  
  
 _And the last card is the person your heart really craves. The One."_  
  
 _The Queen._  
  
 _Emma blinked, staring at the image._  
  
 _The Queen._  
  
 _"I have to go"_  
  
 _Emma jumped up, grabbing the card, and left the room._  
  
   
Feeling Emmas mouth moving on hers was the last thing Regina would have expected. For a moment, she let herself be overwhelmed by the blonde strenght, accepting that kiss. Returning it.  
  
As soon her brain could really grasp the idea that Emma Swan was kissing her, Regina pushed her away, using both hands.  
  
"How dare you?" she hissed, approaching her with a threatening glare.  
  
"Regina..."  
  
"I have not given you permission to speak!"  
  
Emma stepped back, out of instinct.  
  
"How dare you come to my house, drunk, in the middle of the night, and kiss me!" The Queen voice was full of anger and her eyes were throwing flames.  
  
"You, of all people, you should have been different!"  
  
The blonde looked at her, frightened, but unable to understand what she was talking about Regina. The woman seemed lost in her own parallel universe and Emma felft as if she was back in the Enchanted Forest, at the Evil Queen mercy. The very thought sent a chill down her spine.  
  
"Snow didin’t in raise you, but this did not prevent her from passing you her best traits, do it"  
  
"Regina..."  
  
"Do not interrupt me!" With a wave of wrist, Emma was thrown against the wall and stuck to it, as if chained.  
  
"This is what you Charming do, isn’t it?" Regina approached her, threatening. "You pick up what you like and than you take it, isn’t it?"  
  
Emma's eyes widened: the look on Regina’s eyes was on the verge of madness.  
  
The older woman grabbed her chin, don’t caring about the finger marks her hand was going to leave. Emma could feel the warmth of her breath touching her lips.  
  
"Your family has already taken too much from me, Emma Swan. And still, I thought you were different"  
  
Every Regina mouth movement was reflected on Emma lips and the blonde had to fight the urge to surging forward for a deeper contact.  
  
 _Damn, Swan, put yourself together!_  
  
"For years I played the role of the perfect wife of _that man_ because sweet Snow had chosen her new mommy. But you know what, Swan? I was anything but a trophy to show off and use as he pleased"  
  
Regina tightened her grip, making sure Emma couldn’t move her head.  
  
"I have not been enough to save the man I loved and I wasn’t even enough for the man who I was forced to marry. And I have not been enough to kill your mother. And now, thanks to you, I’m not enough to deserve a second chance at love"  
  
Regina suddenly walked away and the Sheriff released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
  
"You, of all people, you should have understand that feeling" the woman's voice cracked slightly, but her face was a mask of rage. "And still, you come here and you claim your share of the prize ..."  
  
Between them fell an heavy silence.  
  
Regina was trying to hold back the raging storm in her chest and Emma hadn’t the strength to say anything. Fear and alcohol prevented her from thinking clearly. She opened her mouth several times, but she could not even whisper a word.  
  
The sudden freedom took her aback. Regina had dissolved the invisible chains helding her.  
  
"For the love of Henry, go away. now " the Queen said, her back turned to Emma.  
  
She knew she had to say something. Apologize. Beg for forgiveness. Heck, anything. She raised a hand to the silhouette of the woman, whose rigid pose was unnaturally collected.  
  
Emma said nothing: turned around and left.  
  
When Regina heard the front door close, she collapsed on her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.n.: I’m sorry for the long wait, but I’m back… I’m working on the next chapter (it’s almost ready). Do you want it tonight or should I wait…? Let me know :) as always, sorry for the mistakes

“Regina?”

Elsa came down the stairs quickly, after a sudden wakeup. She was not sure if she had heard something, but her gut kept telling her she had to check if everything was fine.

"Regina?" she called again. When there was no answer even the second time, she began to worry. During the time she had spent with Regina, she had discovered the woman had a very light sleep, if she wasn’t kept up by her insomnia. The possibility Regina was in such deep sleep to the point she didn’t hear her voice were almost zero.

"REGINA" Elsa ran, literally jumping the last few steps, when she saw the woman huddled in a corner of the wall, near the foyer.

The blonde let out a short sigh of relief when she saw her eyes open, but she had no time to cheer. Regina seemed lost in a different way, maybe a different word, her look completely empty.

"Regina ..." she knelt next to her, taking her face in her hands. The brunette tears bathed immediately palms and Elsa felt her own heart crack a bit. She said nothing, moving next to her and trying to hug her gently.

As soon as her arms were wrapped around Regina shoulders, Elsa felt her body stiffen, than shaking. "Regina, talk to me ..." She tried to stroke her hair, to reassure her. "It's all right, Regina. Now you are safe"

Elsa had no idea how much time they had spent like this, so she almost jumped when she felt something grasping her wrist. She sought the other woman's eyes, but they still seemed fuzzy, unfocused.

"Regina ...?" She tried, bringing a hand on her cheek. She noted, with relief, that the tears had stopped. She stroked her cheek softly, trying to not fright her further.

Regina blinked. _Where ...?_ She could feel a sensation of warmth on her face, but everything else was still confused. Her head throbbed, as if she had been struck. She forced herself to take a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

 _Elsa?_ She recognized the girl voice calling her name, but could not figure out where it came from. Slowly the feeling on her face became stronger, until it assumed the dimension of a light caress. Someone was stroking face.

She blinked more forcefully, this time shaking her head, trying to clear the fog that made everything indistinguishable.

"Elsa?" she asked, surprised her voice was so hoarse. She could feel her throat raw, like she had screamed for a long time, but she could not remember having done anything like this.

"Thank God, Regina..." she squeezed the woman more tightly in her arms. "I was terrified," she smiled, a bit shy, she stepped back a little, just enough for looking the other woman in the eyes.

"What ..." she licked his lips, feeling them incredibly dry. The slight taste of vodka and cranberry surprised her for a moment. Then the feeling of Emma Swan lips pressed on hers came back at full force.

She tried to calm down, while anger bubbled up from the bottom of the belly, unstoppable. _You’ll make explode something, CALM DOWN!_

"Regina, please, do not disappear again ..."

Elsa voice managed to keep her away from the vortex she was about to fall in again. Regina focused her gaze on the blonde, this time forcing herself to smile. When she smiled she felt something inside of her calmed down a bit. She focused on that feeling and, a few seconds later, she was pretty sure she could control her magic.

"Do you mind helping me stand up?" She asked and the girl hurried immediately to support her.

"Of course!" As soon as she was standing, Elsa put one arm under her shoulders, but the queen stopped gently with one hand.

"Thank you, Elsa, but I think I can do it by myself now"

"You sure?" The girl did not seem convinced, but she refrained from insisting further. Regina nodded and started walking, with more caution than usual, toward the kitchen. The girl followed her, clutching instinctively in the white night robe she wore.  
Regina was busy mixing some herbs before putting them in infusion when she entered the kitchen. She bit her lip, unsure about what to do.

"What happened?"

The brunette back stiffened for a moment, than she turned around and smiled ot her. "Nothing, Elsa. Just an unpleasant guest..."

The blonde came closer, taking her hand in hers. "Regina, I found you in tears in the hallway ... Do not lie to me, please"

For some unknown reason, seeing on Elsa’s face this expression of genuine concern, Regina could not say anything. She tried, but she could not find a decent excuse. _Or maybe you just don’t want to lie to her._

"Emma." She said after a long silence, turning to turn off the stove and pour the contents from the kettle into the cup.

"Emma?" Elsa did not understand what Emma Swan could have made to reduce Regina in that state? Of course she didn’t know the woman very much, but certainly Regina was not easily intimidated.

Regina sipped slowly. _It continues to have a horrible flavor_ , she thought, as her mind went back to the first time one of her ladies had given her that particular brew.

 _This will help you sleep, your Majesty_ , the woman told her with a concern Regina had never experienced. She could’ve called it motherly concern but, at that stage of her life, she really had no idea what motherly could mean.

 _This will help you sleep, your Majesty._ It will sooth the pain, the woman told her a few nights later, with the same concern in her eyes. This time accompanied by something else. At the time she did not understand, but soon became clear. That woman pitied her.

 _This will help you sleep, your Majesty. Tomorrow it will be over._ The next morning nothing was really ended at all: the bruises had not disappeared, nor the other marks on her body. Just as the horrible smell of alcohol he had left on her body.

 _This will help you sleep, your Majesty._ That was the first night she, indeed, was able to sleep. Aware that the man was not breathing.

Elsa said nothing, watching as the veil of sadness that covered almost constantly brown eyes of the sovereign getting mixed with desperate rage. She tried to seek contact with her gaze, but Regina kept avoiding it.

"Oh ..." the brunette quickly removed the cup from her mouth, breathing through her lips to slightly relieve the burn on her tongue. Elsa couldn’t hold a slight laugh. She came closer, perhaps more cautiously than she would have normally done, and put a hand on the edge of the cup. Only when their fingers touched, she managed to catch Regina eyes.

"Let me..." She told, letting her power flowing to cool the burning liquid. Regina didn’t attempt to move, simply looking into her eyes, with gratitude.

"I know it's late ..." the brunette cleared her throat before adding anything else: her throat was still terribly sore. "But I thought we could watch some TV"

"Absolutely ..." Elsa motioned for her to go ahead, following her in the living room.

"Preferences?" Regina asked, sitting on the couch. Elsa shook her head, taking a seat next to her. "Maybe one of those stories about the history of this world?"

Regina passed quickly through the channels, then she stopped on History Channel.

Elsa laid her head on Regina shoulder, trying to sense her reaction. At first she felt the woman stiffen, then, gently, the tension began to subside. The girl lifted her legs, bending beneath her to get closer. She wanted to say she was here for her, she could listen everything, but her instincts urged for a different approach. It was easier to comfort than to be comforted, so she curled as much as possible in Regina side.

She smiled when she felt Regina putting one arm around her shoulders.


End file.
